


Кожа

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: ксенофилия с турианской точки зрения





	Кожа

До знакомства с Шепард Гаррус не испытывал никакой склонности к ксенофилии, он даже ни один выпуск «Форнакса» не долистал до конца. Ему нравились нормальные турианки, с тугим гребешком и длиннопалыми ногами, и даже к универсальным прелестям азари он был по большому счету равнодушен.

До знакомства с Шепард человеческая кожа: голая, не покрытая пластинами, без единого остеодерма — вызывала у Гарруса, если задуматься о ней, немного брезгливое сочувствие, порождая непроизвольные ассоциации с болезнью. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь подавал вид, конечно, да и на Цитадели ко всему привыкаешь быстро. 

Но Шепард — совсем другое дело. Когда Гаррус смотрит на нее, он замечает не мягкую кожу на лице, а живой огонь, который горит в ее глазах. (И — да, надо признать, что волоски вокруг ее глаз придают им выразительности.) Шепард — особенная, Шепард — удивительная.

В последнее время она начала показывать ему все больше голой кожи. Карго-штаны и практичная футболка сменились коротким платьем, между ключицами — вот ключицы у человеков что надо, ничего не скажешь — поблескивает металлическое украшение. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что это брачное поведение, вот только непонятно, осознанное или инстинктивное. Демонстрация доверия? Или подчинения? Так или иначе, предполагается, что в мужчине ее вида это должно вызывать желание — он читал.

Вместо этого Гаррус каждый раз чувствует такую нежность, что жарко в груди и глаза сами подергиваются поволокой. Ему хочется обнять Шепард и закрыть собой от лучей палящего солнца, от вражеских пуль и от недобрых взглядов… короче говоря, он почти уверен, что это не совсем то, что от него ожидается сейчас.

Сейчас — это когда они соприкасаются лбами, и уже неважно, кто во что одет или раздет. Тонкие, мягкие пальцы Шепард гладят его мандибулы, касаются под ними челюсти там, где кожа не защищена ничем, и это невероятно, никто и никогда не делал Гаррусу так, она словно в самую душу ему проникает.

Он подцепляет пальцем бретельку платья и сдвигает ее вниз, ведет когтем по коже, очень осторожно, так, чтобы не поранить — она шумно вздыхает, и темный кружок на правом грудном выступе собирается в красивую выпуклую горошину: это зрелище он не променяет ни на какие самые изящные пластинки.

Нежная рука Шепард гладит его паховые щитки, и они понемногу начинают раздвигаться. Гаррус не успевает даже предупредить — ужасно невежливо, конечно, но он слишком возбужден, — и эрегированный член ударяет ей в отскочившую ладонь и в бедро так, что она ахает от неожиданности. Опускается перед ним на колени и разглядывает с хитрой улыбкой. И — что она собирается?.. — успевает промелькнуть обрывок панической мысли, прежде чем… Ох… 

Кто-то что-то говорил о слишком мягкой коже? Гаррус берет назад все эти мысли и раскаивается. Губы Шепард на его члене. Губы — это хорошо.


End file.
